La vie du bon coté
by Alexdu51
Summary: Killua vient passer uen semaine chez Gon dans le but de lui avouer ses sentiments mais le plus dur pour lui ne sera pas de lui dire à lui mais de l'annoncer à son entourage et de s'assumer en public avec Gon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour une histoire (longue si possible) de romance et fiction(dommage) sur Hunter x Hunter

Cet histoire se déoule 2 ans après la fin des kimerian Ants,Killua voudrait déclarer sa flamme à Gon mais il ne sait pas si cela est réciproque,c'est pour çà qu'il a demandé de venir passer une semaine chez Gon afin d'en savoir plus et si possible lui avouer ces sentiments.

Killua venait de descendre du ferry qui l'avait ammenée de chez lui a l'ile de la Baleine,cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il attendait sur le quai en attendant que son meileur ami vienne le chercher

-Bon sang il en met du temps, cet ile n'est quand meme pas si grande à moins qu'il est oubliée dit-il sarcastique.

- Salut moussaillon! je peux t'aider ?

- Ahhhh vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? disait-il en reconnaissant le hunter capitaine

-C'est là que je passe mes vacances après avoir fait l'examen de hunter aux candidats; le Président m'a vanté tes exploits lors de l'examen qui c'est déroulé il y a deux ans.

Prendre tout les numéro des candidats en quinze minutes moi je dis chapeaux ; je parie que tu maitrises le nen ?

-Ben oui c'est un certain Wing qui nous l'a appris si vous connaissez.

-Non çà ne me dit rien désolé gamin.

Enfin Gon arriva en sueur en train de courir vers ses amis et présentant ses excuses à Killua d'etre arrivé en retard.

(penséée de Killua):- Le voilà enfin, tu ne le sais pas encore mais je t'aime Gon, j'espère avoir assez de cran pour te le dire cette semaine.

Il le vit d'assez près pour voir ses beaux yeux marrons et ses cheveux noirs celui ce qui commenca à faire rougir Killua qui voulu le cacher.

-Reste calme souffle,ait l'air naturel,ait l'air... assassin.

Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux sinon on va se mettre au garde au vous et çà se vera sur mon short après.

Gon arriva sur place tout essouflée.

-Coucou Killua et capitaine désolée du retard

-Gon en tant que hunter essaye de ne pas arriver en retard meme si ce n'est pas professionnel imagine après quant tu aura un travail.

-O- Oui capitaine dit-il en se mettant la main derrière les cheveux

Killua tu ne dis rien ?

-Heu... (la pression montait à l'intérieur causée par le regard angélique de Gon qui le fixait l'air inquiet)

Juste salut et que surtout ,il bougea son doigt pour demander que Gon s'approche de lui

ET ESSAYE DE PAS ETRE EN RETARD LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! hurla-t-il dans les oreilles de Gon qui ne s'entendait plus.

-Désolé Killua mais j'aidais tante Mito à préparer le repas.

-Ah ,ce n'est que çà alors si je mange bien tu seras pardonnée

-Tu vas regouter à la cuisine de Mito veinard disait-il avant de tirer la langue à Killua qui eu des rappels de souvenirs de la dernière fois ou après avoir mangé chez Mito il été tombé malade.

(pensée)- Au moins si je retombe malade Gon s'occupera de moi, ou alors... Mito ou son père bah.

-Bon moi je crois qque je vais vous laisser à plus tard peut etre jeune hunter avant de partir vers le centre de l'ile en les saluant de la main.

-A la prochaine capitaine en le saluant aussi.

Allons-y maintenant Killua on a perdu assezz de temps.

-Oui

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Gon avec toute l'énergie que la jeunesse leur procuraient.

(repensé)Mon coeur s'emballe toujours,passer une nuit avec mon rayon de soleil et surtout dormir dans le meme lit que lui,je ne sais pas si j'arriverais résister à l'envie de le toucher ou de l'embrasser.

Ils arrivèrent en quatrième vitesse chez Mito qui leur fit signe de rentrer pour directement ce mettre à table.

Petit chapitre mais ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série :p dites moi si celà vous plait et n'hésitez pas à critiquer(sérieusement) pour me dire ce que je dois changer.

Prochain chapitre : Killua décide de déclarer sa flamme à Gon en attendant le moment ou ils seront seul,comme avant vous connaitrez les pensée de Killua mais également d'un autre personnage,deviner lequel ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : aveux x sentiments x pensée

Pour vous permettre de vous y retrouver j'ai mis les pensées en gras.

Gon et Killua entrèrent chez Mito ou ils se mirent directement à table, Killua aperçut Jin le père de Gon qui les regardaient de l'autre bout de la table sans toutefois en dire un mot meme pas de bonjour.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour Jin !

- ...

-Voilà Tante mito j'ai ammené Killua

-Bon -

-Ah haha n'oublie pas avant tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeller Mito

-ok, bonjour Mito fit-il en se sentant géné

**Mito: On dirait que j'ai mis mal à l'aise,si je ne me ressaisis pas il va vite partir aie**

-Bon si nous commencion à manger, je suis sur que notre invité à faim.

-Ah oui pauvre Killua alors bonne appétit tout le monde A peine a-t'il terminer sa phrase qu'il attaque directement dans les plats donnant envie à Killua de se lancer aussi.

-Alors vous aimez ?

-Comme toujours Mito

-Heu... oui biensur. Il repensa à la dernière fois (encore) ou il avait été mangé ici et été tombé malade.

- ...

**Mito: Il faut aussi que je pousse Gon à parler a Killua à propos d'eux car sinon Gon n'en aura jamais le courage**

_**Killua: Elle n'est pas très dicréte pourquoi çà fait 5 minutes qu'elle n'arrete de faire du pied à Gon ?**_

_**Je ne veux pas qu'elle me casse mon bel ange en plus il c'est mis en tenue d'été surement pour moi. Non ne va pas t'imaginer des choses pareil sinon tu vas recommencer au garde à ...**_

-çà va Killua tu es tout rouge ?

-Oui oui t'inquiète je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Ah d' le regarda l'air inquiet mais ne se doutais de rien.

**Mito: Allez Gon dis-lui !**

**Flash Back**

-Mito je peux te parler ?

- Oui biensur tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui c'est juste pour te demander ton avis

- Ah ? A propos de quoi ?

-A propos de Killua

-Qu 'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a des problèmes ? Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ?

-Oui des problèmes avec sa famille

-Explique moi

-Bon alors tu dois savoir qu'il est d'une famille d'assassin et que ces parents sont très droits avec lui et je sais pas comment ils réagiraient si plus tard Killua et moi on devait ... heu... comment dire c'est compliqué.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire quoi que tu fasses ou qu'il fasse je serais toujours de ton coté et que je ferais ...

-Je l'aime

Mito ne disait plus rien et regardait Gon pendant 20 bonnes secondes les yeux écarquillés avant de se ressaisir.

**Mito: Alors c'est çà qu'il voulait me dire depuis tout ce temps; c'est vrai qu'à sa place moi aussi j'aurais eu peur.**

-Eh bien tu lui diras çà demain soir à table je t'aiderais si tu veux.

-Ah merci t'es la meilleure tante Mito.

-Sinon tu en a parlé à ton père ?

-Pour etre honnète non car j'ai peur de sa réaction.

-J'essaierais de lui en parler d'ici là; Gon tu essaieras de parler à Killua.

-D'accord.

-Ki... Killua

- Oui ?

**Killua: va t-il enfin me dire ce qui le tracasse ?**

-On pourrais se parler seul à seul ?

-Oui biensur.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire çà tombe bien.

-Moi aussi.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Gon,et fermèrent la porte pour ne pas etre dérangé et s'assirent sur le lit de Gon.

-Alors que voulais-tu me dire Gon ?

-Alors enfaite tu dois savoir qu'on est ami depuis longtemps,on c'est toujours bien amusé toi et moi et puis tu es mon premier et meilleur ami mais je ne suis pas sur que ce sois vraiment çà car j'ai peur que tu va prendre mal voire me rejeter pour ce que je vais te dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout compris.

-Ah ? Gon commenca à rougir puis à suer et redevint sérieux pour attendre la réponse de Killua.

-Oui tu veux encore de l'argent c'est çà ?

- hmpf...

Gon avait l'impression que 50 kilos venait de lui tomber sur la tete.

-Quoi ? Bon alors c'est pour que j'arrete d'acheter du chocolat ?

-Non c'est pas çà.

-Promets moi que si ce n'est pas réciproque qu'on restera amis.

-Gon...

-Oui ?

A peine eut-il terminer que ses lèvre vinrent se coller à celle de Killua qui l'embrassa tendrement excitant les deux amis les faisant rougir de plus belle.

-Ki...Killua je ,je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Gon.

-Donc c'est réciproque ?

-Ben oui idiot.

-Mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On retourne manger et on fait comme-ci de rien n'était

-Non mais-tu rigoles ou quoi ?

-çà fait 2 ans et demi que je t'aime et que j'ai révée de ce moment que je t'embrasser,te caliner et ... enfin bon tu as compris; alors on va etre courageux et tout leur dire.

Gon n'était pas sur de lui jusqu'a que Killua lui prenne la main

-Allons-y Gon

Gon hocha la tete embrassa Killua pour avoir du courage et ils redescendirent manger main dans la main.

Voilà,le chapitre 3 se passera toujours chez Gon,on connaitra cette fois-ci les pensées de ce dernier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : aveux x sentiments x pensée

Pour vous permettre de vous y retrouver j'ai mis les pensées en gras.

Gon et Killua entrèrent chez Mito ou ils se mirent directement à table, Killua aperçut Jin le père de Gon qui les regardaient de l'autre bout de la table sans toutefois en dire un mot meme pas de bonjour.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour Jin !

- ...

-Voilà Tante mito j'ai ammené Killua

-Bon -

-Ah haha n'oublie pas avant tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeller Mito

-ok, bonjour Mito fit-il en se sentant géné

**Mito: On dirait que j'ai mis mal à l'aise,si je ne me ressaisis pas il va vite partir aie**

-Bon si nous commencion à manger, je suis sur que notre invité à faim.

-Ah oui pauvre Killua alors bonne appétit tout le monde A peine a-t'il terminer sa phrase qu'il attaque directement dans les plats donnant envie à Killua de se lancer aussi.

-Alors vous aimez ?

-Comme toujours Mito

-Heu... oui biensur. Il repensa à la dernière fois (encore) ou il avait été mangé ici et été tombé malade.

- ...

**Mito: Il faut aussi que je pousse Gon à parler a Killua à propos d'eux car sinon Gon n'en aura jamais le courage**

_**Killua: Elle n'est pas très dicréte pourquoi çà fait 5 minutes qu'elle n'arrete de faire du pied à Gon ?**_

_**Je ne veux pas qu'elle me casse mon bel ange en plus il c'est mis en tenue d'été surement pour moi. Non ne va pas t'imaginer des choses pareil sinon tu vas recommencer au garde à ...**_

-çà va Killua tu es tout rouge ?

-Oui oui t'inquiète je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Ah d' le regarda l'air inquiet mais ne se doutais de rien.

**Mito: Allez Gon dis-lui !**

**Flash Back**

-Mito je peux te parler ?

- Oui biensur tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui c'est juste pour te demander ton avis

- Ah ? A propos de quoi ?

-A propos de Killua

-Qu 'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a des problèmes ? Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ?

-Oui des problèmes avec sa famille

-Explique moi

-Bon alors tu dois savoir qu'il est d'une famille d'assassin et que ces parents sont très droits avec lui et je sais pas comment ils réagiraient si plus tard Killua et moi on devait ... heu... comment dire c'est compliqué.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire quoi que tu fasses ou qu'il fasse je serais toujours de ton coté et que je ferais ...

-Je l'aime

Mito ne disait plus rien et regardait Gon pendant 20 bonnes secondes les yeux écarquillés avant de se ressaisir.

**Mito: Alors c'est çà qu'il voulait me dire depuis tout ce temps; c'est vrai qu'à sa place moi aussi j'aurais eu peur.**

-Eh bien tu lui diras çà demain soir à table je t'aiderais si tu veux.

-Ah merci t'es la meilleure tante Mito.

-Sinon tu en a parlé à ton père ?

-Pour etre honnète non car j'ai peur de sa réaction.

-J'essaierais de lui en parler d'ici là; Gon tu essaieras de parler à Killua.

-D'accord.

-Ki... Killua

- Oui ?

**Killua: va t-il enfin me dire ce qui le tracasse ?**

-On pourrais se parler seul à seul ?

-Oui biensur.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire çà tombe bien.

-Moi aussi.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Gon,et fermèrent la porte pour ne pas etre dérangé et s'assirent sur le lit de Gon.

-Alors que voulais-tu me dire Gon ?

-Alors enfaite tu dois savoir qu'on est ami depuis longtemps,on c'est toujours bien amusé toi et moi et puis tu es mon premier et meilleur ami mais je ne suis pas sur que ce sois vraiment çà car j'ai peur que tu va prendre mal voire me rejeter pour ce que je vais te dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout compris.

-Ah ? Gon commenca à rougir puis à suer et redevint sérieux pour attendre la réponse de Killua.

-Oui tu veux encore de l'argent c'est çà ?

- hmpf...

Gon avait l'impression que 50 kilos venait de lui tomber sur la tete.

-Quoi ? Bon alors c'est pour que j'arrete d'acheter du chocolat ?

-Non c'est pas çà.

-Promets moi que si ce n'est pas réciproque qu'on restera amis.

-Gon...

-Oui ?

A peine eut-il terminer que ses lèvre vinrent se coller à celle de Killua qui l'embrassa tendrement excitant les deux amis les faisant rougir de plus belle.

-Ki...Killua je ,je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Gon.

-Donc c'est réciproque ?

-Ben oui idiot.

-Mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On retourne manger et on fait comme-ci de rien n'était

-Non mais-tu rigoles ou quoi ?

-çà fait 2 ans et demi que je t'aime et que j'ai révée de ce moment que je t'embrasser,te caliner et ... enfin bon tu as compris; alors on va etre courageux et tout leur dire.

Gon n'était pas sur de lui jusqu'a que Killua lui prenne la main

-Allons-y Gon

Gon hocha la tete embrassa Killua pour avoir du courage et ils redescendirent manger main dans la main.

Voilà,le chapitre 3 se passera toujours chez Gon,on connaitra cette fois-ci les pensées de ce dernier.


End file.
